


You Pick It Up

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (didnotthinkitwouldcometothis)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellin and Vic are getting ready together and Kellin picks the worst moment to take a selfie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Pick It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written after an anonymous prompt I got on tumblr! :D

“Kellin! We’re going to be late!” Vic exclaimed as he walked to the bathroom where Kellin was buttoning up his shirt in front of the mirror.

“Relax, it’s okay if we’re a bit late,” Kellin said nonchalantly. “The guys are going to be fine with it.”

“But I told Jaime that we’re going to be there at four,” Vic said looking at his boyfriend on the mirror.

They were going to go to Jaime’s to have a small get together with their friends, they were going to have a barbecue and hang out before both bands headed to different tours.

“I know, I know, I’m almost ready,” Kellin said as he had buttoned his shirt up.

“Good,” Vic said. “Now leave the bathroom so I can pee.”

“I still have to do something to my hair!” Kellin said.

“But Kellin! Your hair looks fine,” Vic said. “I really, really, need to use the bathroom now.”

“I am not leaving the house with my hair looking like this!” Kellin argued and took the brush from the counter, brushing through his unruly hair.

“Kellin…” Vic whined

“Look, Vic, if you really have to use the bathroom now, I’m not stopping you,” Kellin replied nonchalantly.

Vic looked like he was thinking about it for a while and eventually he decided that he really, really needed to use the bathroom now.

“Okay,” he sighed and turned to the toilet bowl, opening his jeans and getting ready to pee.

Kellin decided that he was ready with his hair and then decided to tease his boyfriend a bit. He took his phone from the counter and opened up the camera, quickly walking behind Vic and getting ready to take a picture of them both just as Vic had finished peeing.

“Smile!” He said loudly and took the picture.

What he didn’t expect was Vic jumping slightly from the sudden action and noise, resulting in him slightly bumping Kellin’s arm. The jump surprised Kellin too and before he had time to react, he had lost the hold of his phone and it dropped to the toilet bowl.

“Kellin!” Vic yelled, doing his jeans back up and turning to face his idiot of a boyfriend. “What were you thinking?!”

“I was just messing with you!” Kellin defended himself. “There was no need for you to make me drop my phone!”

“Me?!” Vic yelled. “How exactly was that my fault?”

“Well it certainly wasn’t my fault,” Kelin said, crossing his arms in front of is chest.

“Ummm, yes it was?” Vic says like it’s the most obvious thing. “You decided that it was a good idea to take a selfie while I was peeing, which, by the way, is a stupid idea by itself, and you dropped your phone to the pee.”

“I wouldn’t have dropped it if you wouldn’t have scared me!” Kellin yelled.

“And why did I scare you?” Vic asks raising his eyebrows. “That’s right, because  _you scared me_  by trying to take a picture while I was peeing!”

Kellin doesn’t know how to respond because he doesn’t like to admit that he was wrong but in reality he knows that this is, in fact, completely his fault.

“It’s most likely broken beyond repair but you have to take the phone out of the toilet, we can’t just flush it down,” Vic says as he turns to the sink and washes his hands.

“Pick it up??” Kellin asks with his eyes wide. “I’m not putting my hand in there.”

“Well we can’t leave it in there and if we flush it down it’ll clog the pipes,” Vic answers, turning to look at Kellin again.

“You pick it up.”

“What?!”

“You pick it up,” Kellin says again. “It’s your pee so it’s not as disgusting for you.”

“Oh yes it is,” Vic says and takes a step away from the toilet. “Your fault, your phone and your job to pick it up.”

“But I really don’t want to,” Kellin says with a look of disgust on his face.

“I can bring you a pair of rubber gloves,” Vic says and heads to the hallway where he rummages through the cleaning cabinet until he finds the gloves. When he returns to the bathroom Kellin’s still staring at the phone with a look of pure disgust.

“Here,” Vic says and hands the yellow rubber gloves to Kellin.

Reluctantly Kellin takes the gloves and puts them on his hands, still staring at his phone. He takes a step towards the toilet and reaches down, stopping just before his fingers hit the water, and pulls back.

“I can’t do it,” he says.

“Oh c'mon, it’s not that bad.” Vic says.

“Not that bad?” Kelin asks. “Maybe you want to do it then?”

“Nope, still your job,” Vic says and shakes his head. “Just put your hand in there and pick it up. The sooner you do it the sooner you’re done.”

“Ugh, fine.” Kellin says and reaches to the toilet again, this time letting the glove hit the water, and picks his phone up, lifting it from the water.

The phone is dripping wet and it’s obvious that there’s no way to save it so Kellin walks to the bin and puts the phone in there, along with the rubber gloves. He walks to the toilet and flushes it, the look of disgust still on his face as Vic mockingly cheers.

“Yayyy, you did it!” He laughs.

“Haha, really funny,” Kellin says sarcastically but is unable to hide the smile making it’s way on his face.

Kellin heads to the sink and starts washing his hands furiously. Vic is still laughing but it’s soon stopped by the sound of his phone ringing.

“It’s Jaime,” Vic says before answering.  

“Yeah… We’ll be there soon… Yeah.. Bye.”

Kellin listens to the call while he takes more soap for the fourth time, washing his hands and arms up to his elbows, trying to get the feeling of uncleanness to go away.

“We really need to get going now Kells,” Vic says as he ends the call. “The others are hungry and want to start the barbecue.”

“Yeah, okay, fine.” Kelin says and dries his hands, satisfied of how clean they are now.

-.-.-

Finally they arrive at the party, fashionably an hour late.

“Hey!” Justin greets them as they round the corner and get to the backyard where their friends are already chatting happily. “What took you two so long? I tried to call you Kellin but I couldn’t get contact to your phone.”

“Yeah, well..” Kellin hesitates, not really excited about the idea of confessing that he had just dropped his phone to his boyfriends pee and that’s why they were late.

“Kellin decided to be an idiot and it resulted on his phone breaking,” Vic says while holding back a laugh.

“Oh man, what did you do?” Justin asks and looks at Kellin.

“Nothing,” Kellin says sternly and gives Vic a  hard stare.

“What did he do Vic?” Justin asks, turning his attention to the man who’s now laughing loudly.

Vic just shakes his head, trying to control his laugh.

“Like I said, it was nothing.” Kellin says sternly and drags Vic away from Justin who would have probably continued interrogating until Vic told the truth.

“Promise me you won’t tell anyone?” Kellin asks warily as they’re a bit away from the crowd.

“Only if you admit that it was completely your fault and the idea was stupid,” Vic says.

“Okay,” Kellin admits.

“And you promise not to do that again?” Vic asks.

“I promise,” Kellin sighs.

“Good, now let’s go and enjoy the rest of the evening,” Vic says and takes Kellin’s hand in is, dragging him back to where their friends are.

 


End file.
